narutofandomcom-20200223-history
List of Technology
Throughout the Naruto world, there have been many instances of modern-day technology being used by shinobi, though they have been used by ordinary people as well. Battery A battery is one or more electrochemical cells that convert stored chemical energy into electrical energy. It is used in transmission devices, such as televisions. However, their time limit is short when used to communicate with all five nations' daimyō all over the world. They are also used to power the Chakra Transmission Communication Device at headquarters and the mobile versions. These larger ones seem to have a longer life span.Naruto chapter 488, pages 1-2 Camera By capturing light onto a light-sensitive surface, a camera can either produce a still photograph or create and capture a series of images and sound to create a video. Konohagakure shinobi are required to take a photograph to use in their ninja identification card following their academy graduation. An alternate and more complex video camera was used to record the daimyō's meeting to form the Allied Shinobi Forces, though this version had several wires connecting it to the televisions and featured a much larger lens. Computer A computer is a machine that is programmed to carry out a user's set operations. Most computers are equipped with memory for data and program storage. Several laptops, or mobile computers, were seen in the operating room of Chōji Akimichi after his fight with Jirōbō to monitor his vital signs.Naruto episode 135 A desktop computer was also seen in the Konoha Cryptanalysis Squad's office.Naruto: Shippūden episode 153 Many of the computer's occurrences throughout the series were present to facilitate an injured person's recovery.Naruto episode 51''Naruto'' chapter 199, page 6 Television A television is a broadcasting device that transmits visual images of stationary or moving objects by satellite. A television was first seen in the series during the Chūnin Exams, when Anko Mitarashi monitored the Sand Siblings' progress.Naruto chapter 58, page 2 A television could also be seen in the room of Sasuke Uchiha.Naruto chapter 181, page 3 Later in Part II, Five large screen televisions were used to connect all of the daimyō together in order for them to concur on the formation of the Allied Shinobi Forces. The televisions run on batteries, but cannot be sustained for long periods of time over long-range connection. Satellite Dish A satellite dish is a device used to transmit data, such as still or moving images and sound, to other satellites. This data can then be viewed on a television. In the Naruto series, several satellites were used to connect the five daimyō for them to settle on the decision to deal with the growing threat of Akatsuki. Video Cassette Recorder The video cassette recorder, or VCR, is a device that is used to play recorded audio and video from a VHS tape. These videotapes contain magnetic tape for recording audio and video from security cameras or even television broadcasts so that the images and sound can be played back at a more convenient time. This was used in the series to play a recorded tape from a security camera showing Anko Mitarashi the progress of the Sand Siblings during the second stage of the Chūnin Exams.Naruto chapter 57, page 17 Video Tape A video tape is a device that allows magnetic storage and recording on thin layers of magnetised plastic in order to play pre-recorded audio and video. The only known type of video tape used in the series is a VHS tape. The tape was used to show Anko Mitarashi the progress of the Sand Siblings during the second stage of the Chūnin Exams. Wireless Radio A radio transmits signals by sending electromagnetic waves with frequencies below those of visible light. They can then be received by other radios in the form of sound or a wide array of signals in order to make sure important information is protected. They were first used in the series during Team 7's mission to capture Madam Shijimi's cat Tora.Naruto chapter 9, page 3 Trivia * When commenting on Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto said that he designed Konohagakure without specifying an era or location in the real world, noting that the village is "just a place in his head". Without a specific time period, Kishimoto included modern elements in the series such as convenience stores and movies, but specifically excluded projectile weapons and vehicles from the storyline. Regarding technology itself, Kishimoto said that "Naruto" would not have any firearms. He said he may include automobiles, aircraft, and "low-processing" computers; Kishimoto specified the computers would "maybe" be eight-bit and that they would "definitely not" be sixteen-bit. References Category:Tools